weaversofasyneafandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
World The world of Asynea is populated with many great Weavers, masters of their respective crafts. Some old and experienced, others young and willing to prove themselves. The common people of the land look to these Weavers as idols and inspirations. An aspiring hunter or trapper may look up to Dysaphe or Prize for their prowess in their respective skills. Or perhaps someone desiring to be a powerful mage would idolize Fizbin and his unrivaled skill in spell casting. Either way, there are Weavers for every skill you could imagine, meaning everyone has someone to be inspired by.. but that can also be a dangerous thing. Some Weavers find that their skills are better suited for darker purposes. Necromancy, genocide, theft.. to name a few. Most of the time, the Order of Weavers keep these miscreants at bay by imprisonment or in the worst cases death. Few have managed to evade the Order but the ones that have remain very dangerous threats to the realm. Continents Tilyth Tilyth is currently divided into 6 kingdoms: Bria, the kingdom of humans; the land of the elves Valariana; the desert of Falskren where the Adalind reside; the Girk’s mountainous Baincroft country; Arcan Wilds, watched over by the priestess Sophia; and Nancria the smaller kingdom of humans separated from Bria. For the most part the kingdoms are peaceful with each other, but a new threat is coming to the land. Ships filled with war-hungry orcs are arriving on the coast of the Arcan Wilds. Priestess Sophia has called to the other kingdoms for assistance in protecting the magical forest and its inhabitants, but has yet to hear a response. LINK TO MAP OF TILYTH: https://imgur.com/a/OymVzJi Bria Larger of the two human kingdoms ruled by the Duard family, the current king being Galeran Duard. The country is one of diplomacy, but will fight when necessary as seen by their civil war 50 years ago. The previous ruler could not keep the country together after imposing increased taxes and some questionable incidents occurred between the common folk and kingdom officials. Bria is a country that will aid those in need, but for a price of either gold, trade, or a favor down the road. If a deal is made you can count on the kingdom to follow through till the end of the agreement, no more and no less. Nancria The first king of Nancria, Eden Wilmot, passed two years ago leaving his only daughter Milisandia Wilmot to rule as assisted by her advisors. Although she is a young and rather new ruler the people believe in her abilities as she is always trying to look out for their best interests like her father before her. The kingdom has not existed long enough to know what they will do when asked for aid. It is however safe to assume that this country will look out for the other kingdoms of Tilyth if they face a threat that does not involve going to war with another kingdom. Valariana Valariana is a peaceful kingdom of elves ruled by Khindell Loravalur that mainly keep to itself. Since they live much longer than humans generally they tend to not trifle in their affairs unless it may affect them later. It is a country of knowledge and magic, if information is needed you will find it there. If asked for assistance the elves will weigh the consequences of their actions heavily before coming to aid. Baincroft At first Baincroft looks like a large, impassable mountain range, but below the surface is where the kingdom really thrives. Cities of girks live in and below the mountains, mining below ground and farming above. Mining has brought the kingdom many riches, not that the kings much care. While gold is nice what these people value most is strength, both of character and physic. The girks only follow the strongest that show these attributes, which is currently king Yadmoul Honorgrip. They may look like a brute bunch but prove your worth and they are some of the kindest folk you could meet. Falskren A harsh desert inhabited by Thyzara and Adalinds, not many can survive here. The kingdom has adapted to such an environment along with its people. Many stay away from this region for these reasons, but those who visit are sure to be welcomed and treated with respect. The country is not as modern as others, but it is enriched with culture. As long as they are treated kindly and just they will treat you the same way. Arcan Wilds The Arcan Wilds are a mystical place many races call home. It is currently under the protection of Priestess Sophia who is the speaker for Nilaris, the Keeper of Asynea and Watcher of all gods. Sophia takes care of the Wilds and its inhabitants. The Arcan Wilds are key to magical balance and peace in Asynea. The Oblisseaf tree was blessed by Nilaris herself, spreading magic to the entire kingdom. If this tree were to fall the magic would fade and chaos would spread throughout the Arcan Wilds, and eventually to the entirety of Tilyth. Weavers Some regard the Weavers more highly than the Gods themselves since they rarely tend to intervene in the lives of the common folk. Fizbin & Dysaphe Fizbin began studying all kinds of magic at a very young age. Starting with the most basic of spells to still learning new things to this very day. His niece, Dysaphe, is still very young and unruly as the young tend to be. She became Fizbin's apprentice as soon as she could as she was always curious about the world and its many wonders. Although she is learning basic magic and alchemy from her uncle, Dysaphe is primarily interested in hunting and taming the worlds many beasts. Prize Prize came from a poor family, unable to make ends meet or put food on the table in any consistent matter. Living out in the outskirts of his hometown in the woods, Prize didn't have much to do other than take walks in nature. On one of those walks, the young boy found his leg caught in a small game trap, his shriek cutting through the forest. He was found by the one who set the trap and recovered quickly. After such an event, you would think anyone would stay as far away from traps as possible.. but not Prize. He became obsessed with animal traps, learning about all types and their ins and outs. His skills quickly developed and he managed to feed his family with his abilities. A long time has passed since then, Prize now lives in solitude in the same forest he grew up in, feeding himself using his mastery of traps. Priestess Sophia Sophia was born from the Oblisseaf tree when Nilaris blessed the Arcan Wilds to be a place of peace and living magic. She was appointed the task of protecting Nilaris’ new and most sacred creation, as well as being her voice to the people of Tilyth. Priestess Sophia was then endowed with special magic abilities from Nilaris to assist her with her task. Being a nymph she has not aged a day since she was born from the Oblisseaf tree, although she has grown wiser through the years. Now that a threat has come to the Arcan Wilds she must do what she can to protect it, or die trying. Joifly A prodigy, Joifly was highly interested in the technological advancements of the future as a child. As an adult, he wondered if they could be taken even farther.. He began studying the effects that imbuing magic upon existing technology could have. His magnum opus was the Healing Rifle, capable of firing cylindrical healing projectiles that would meld with the wounds of those they came in contact with. He’s also made many other magically imbued technologies and continues his research today. Theodric Roxie Oboko Kioko Xilak Gods Nilaris The Keeper of Asynea and Watcher of the Gods, worshiped in the Arcan Wilds. Vuraura Goddess of Life and the Harvest, worshiped mainly by the inhabitants of Bria. Zynir God of Death and Decay. Liteus God of Love and Compassion, worshiped mainly by the inhabitants of Nancria. Kotia Goddess of War, worshiped by the Orcs. Eses God of Elements, worshiped mainly by the inhabitants of Baincroft. Drevarae Goddess of Chaos, worshiped by the Orcs. Xilo God of Order, worshiped mainly by the inhabitants of Valariana.